<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star's of Fire by xx_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124960">Star's of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_xx/pseuds/xx_xx'>xx_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thistlestar AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medicine Cat Fireheart, Rewrite, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_xx/pseuds/xx_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashfoot/Deadfoot (Warriors), Blackclaw/Mistyfoot (Warriors), Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Bluefur/Rosetail (Warriors), Brindleface/Whitestorm (Warriors), Cinderpelt/Thornclaw, Clawface/Rowanberry (Warriors), Cloudrunner/Morningflower, Dustpelt/Sandstorm (Warriors), Frostfur/Lionheart (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Leopardfur/Blackfoot, Lizardstripe/Mudclaw, Tawnypelt/Brackenfur, Whitestorm/Willowpelt (Warriors), but to start, literally to many to count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thistlestar AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star's of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALLEGIANCES</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>| ThunderClan |</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Leader:</b> Sunstar - bright ginger tom with yellow eyes</p><p><b>Deputy:</b> Tawnyspots - a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes</p><p><b>Medicine Cat(s):</b> Featherwhisker - a pale silvery tom with amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>                          Apprentice, Spottedpaw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warriors:</b>
</p><p>Stormtail - blue-gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Brindlepaw</b>
</p><p>Adderfang - mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Sparrowpelt - big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Redpaw</b>
</p><p>Smallear - gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes</p><p>Poppydawn - long-haired dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Willowpaw</b>
</p><p>Thrushpelt - sandy-gray tom with white patch on his chest and bright green eyes</p><p>Robinwing - small brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes</p><p>Fuzzypelt - black tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Patchpelt - small black-and-white tom with amber eyes</p><p>Windflight - gray tabby tom with pale green eyes</p><p>Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat</p><p>Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>Leopardfoot - black she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Swiftbreeze - brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Thistleclaw - gray-and-white tom with amber eyes</p><p>Lionheart - golden tabby tom with green eyes</p><p>Goldenflower - pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Tigerclaw - dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws</p><p>Whitestorm - a big pure white tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Frostfur - white she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>Rosetail - gray tabby she-cat with bushy reddish tail</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apprentices:</b>
</p><p>Redpaw - small tortoiseshell tom with ginger tail and dark amber eyes</p><p>Spottedpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice to Featherwhisker</p><p>Willowpaw - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>Brindlepaw - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes</p><p> </p><p><b>Queens:</b> </p><p>Bluefur - thick-furred blue-gray she-cat (mother to Mistykit, a pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Mosskit, a small pale gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes; and Stonekit, a pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes)</p><p>White-eye - pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye (mother to Runningkit, a wiry, light brown tabby tom; and Mousekit, a small dusky brown she-cat with half yellow-brown eyes)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elders:</b>
</p><p>Weedwhisker - pale orange tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Larksong - brown tom with amber eyes</p><p>Mumblefoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes</p><p>Goosefeather - speckled gray tom with ragged fur and pale blue eyes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>| ShadowClan |</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Leader:</b> Cedarstar - very dark gray tom with a white belly</p><p><b>Deputy:</b> Raggedpelt - dark brown tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes</p><p><b>Medicine Cat(s):</b> Yellowfang - dark gray she-cat with orange eyes, and a broad, flattened face</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warriors:</b>
</p><p>Featherstorm - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Russetpaw</b>
</p><p>Blizzardwing - mottled white tom with green eyes</p><p>Amberleaf - dark ginger she-cat with brown legs and ears</p><p>Scorchwind - ginger tabby with green eyes</p><p>Foxheart - bright ginger she-cat with smooth fur</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Nightpaw</b>
</p><p>Wolfstep - grey tom with a torn ear</p><p>Crowtail - black tabby she-cat</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Clawpaw</b>
</p><p>Archeye - gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over one eye</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Fernpaw</b>
</p><p>Hollyflower - dark gray-and-white she-cat</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Flintpaw</b>
</p><p>Mudclaw - grey tom with brown legs</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Blackpaw</b>
</p><p>Toadskip - dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs</p><p>Ashheart - pale gray she-cat</p><p>Newtspeck - black-and-ginger she-cat</p><p>Frogtail - dark grey tom with green eyes</p><p>Poolcloud - gray-and-white she-cat</p><p>Nettlespot - white she-cat with ginger flecks</p><p>Finchflight - black-and-white tom</p><p>Cloudpelt - thick-furred white tom with blue eyes</p><p>Nutwhisker - brown tom with amber eyes</p><p>Rowanberry - brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>Mousewing - black tom with long, thick fur and dark green eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Boulder</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apprentices:</b>
</p><p>Nightpaw - black tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Flintpaw - gray tom with amber eyes</p><p>Blackpaw - white tom with jet black paws and amber eyes</p><p>Fernpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Clawpaw - thin brown tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Boulder - skinny ragged grey tom with blue eyes</p><p>Russetpaw - dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queens:</b>
</p><p>Lizardstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes (mother to Tanglekit, a gray-and-brown she-cat; Runningkit, a small gray-and-white tom with amber eyes; Deerkit, a brown tom with white paw; and Brokenkit, a brown tabby with a flat face and bent tail)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elders:</b>
</p><p>Littlebird - small ginger tabby she-cat</p><p>Lizardfang - light brown tabby tom with a hooked tooth</p><p>Brightflower - orange tabby she-cat</p><p>Brackenfoot - pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs</p><p>Deerleap - grey tabby she-cat with white legs</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>| RiverClan |</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Leader:</b> Stormstar - light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw</p><p><b>Deputy:</b> Oakheart - dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes</p><p><b>Medicine Cat(s): </b>Brambleberry - pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur, blue eyes, and a strikingly pink nose </p><p>
  <b>                           Apprentice, Mudfur</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warriors: </b>
</p><p>Rippleclaw - black-and-silver tabby tom</p><p>Voleclaw - gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>Cedarpelt - brown tabby tom with a short tail</p><p>Owlfur - brown-and-white tom</p><p>Ottersplash - white-and-ginger she-cat</p><p>Beetlenose - broad shouldered tom with black fur and yellow eyes</p><p>Softwing - small white she-cat with tabby patches</p><p>Whitefang - pure white tom with tabby-striped tail and brown paws</p><p>Lakeshine - pretty, long-haired gray-and-white she-cat</p><p>Graypool - thin dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Grasspaw</b>
</p><p>Skyheart - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>Blackclaw - smoky black tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Leopardfur - dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>Frogleap - gray tom with striped tail and green eyes</p><p>Sunfish - pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Loudbelly - dark brown tom with dark blue eyes with flecks</p><p>Reedtail - pale gray tabby tom with a darker tail that is long, thin, and straight like a reed</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Vixenpaw</b>
</p><p>Sedgecreek - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Petaldust - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apprentices: </b>
</p><p>Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom. Medicine cat apprentice to Brambleberry</p><p>Vixenpaw - black she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>Grasspaw - brown-striped tabby she-cat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queens: </b>
</p><p>Lilystem - gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Hailkit; a dark grey tom with white tail-tip; and foster to Silverkit, a silver-and-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Elders:</b>
</p><p>Timberfur - brown tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Echomist - long-haired gray she-cat, fur tipped with white to give her a soft, cloudy appearance </p><p>Piketooth - skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>| WindClan |</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Leader: </b>Tallstar -  black-and-white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Morningpaw</b>
</p><p><b>Deputy: </b>Deadfoot - black tom with a twisted paw</p><p><b>Medicine Cat(s): </b>Barkface - dark brown tom with a docked tail</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warriors: </b>
</p><p>Redclaw - small dark ginger tom with green eyes</p><p>Stagleap - dark brown tom with yellow eyes</p><p>Appledawn - pale rose-cream she-cat with orange eyes</p><p>Doespring - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Larksplash - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat</p><p>Ryestalk - gray tabby she-cat</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Ashpaw</b>
</p><p>Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tabby tom</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Webpaw</b>
</p><p>Plumclaw - dark grey she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Cloudrunner - pale gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>Sorrelbreeze - gray-and-brown she-cat</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Onepaw</b>
</p><p>Wrenflight - brown she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Bristlefang - large black tom with amber eyes</p><p>
  <b>          Apprentice, Tornpaw</b>
</p><p>Pigeontail - dark gray tom with white patches</p><p>Flyskipper - an albino tom with pink-flecked blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apprentices:</b>
</p><p>Ashpaw - broad-faced gray she-cat</p><p>Onepaw - mottled pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes</p><p>Morningpaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>Webpaw - wiry, dark grey tabby tom</p><p>Tornpaw- wiry, gray tabby tom with a cleft lip</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Queens:</b>
</p><p>Rabbithush - pale brown she-cat with white belly and yellow eyes</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Elders</b>
</p><p>Hickorynose - brown tom with clouded yellow eyes</p><p>Palebird - soft-furred black-and-white she-cat</p><p>Hareflight - light brown tom</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>